emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6928 (28th July 2014)
"Ross receives a visit from Gary North, who reveals he was behind Finn's attack - and then blackmails him into doing a job for him; and Andy tries to tell Bernice about him and Katie." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Bernice has returned from Australia and bumps into Ashley in the street. Smelling perfume on him, she realises he has been out all night. Katie passes by and tries to apologise for her kiss with Andy; Bernice is frosty with her. Pete and Ross both fret separately that they were responsible for Finn's attack. Finn arrives back at Butler's Farm from the hospital. He's scared to discover that the police have been unable to find Brad. Bernice gets rid of Sean when she finds out Kerry has employed him in her absence. She's disappointed to discover that the massages aren't proving to be popular. Katie informs Andy that Bernice is back and suggests he tells her they're in a relationship. Ross arrives back home and is terrified to see Gary North waiting for him. Bernice gets an idea when she hears Leyla and Megan are looking for a base for their wedding business. Ross punches Gary when he realises that he was behind Finn's attack, but Gary makes it clear that he has to pay a price for his family's safety. Ross lets slip that he has a dodgy cop on his side, but his confession just encourages Gary more as he forces him to do a job by threatening other members of his family. Brenda gives Dan a hard time over Kerry and he is gutted to learn she is in Alicante. Andy tries to talk to Bernice about his relationship with Katie but she misunderstands and thinks he's saying he made a mistake kissing Katie. Debbie sends Dan on a driving job to Munich to take his mind off his failed marriage as he continues to brood about Kerry. Megan and Leyla strike a deal with Bernice to use her Treatment Room as the base for their business. Pete tells Debbie that he loves her but they're interrupted by Cain before she can respond. Donna is terrified when she finds out Ross has had a visit from Gary and tipped him off about having someone in the police force on his side. She vows to put an end to it all. Cast Regular cast *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *James Barton - Bill Ward *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower Guest cast *Gary North - Fergus O'Donnell Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen *The Grange - Front garden *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Beauty & Bernice - Salon and Treatment Room *Dingle & Dingle - Forecourt *Dale View - Front hallway, living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Café *Butlers Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and back hallway Notes *Kerry Wyatt's appearance is in video footage only, however Laura Norton is still credited for this episode. Memorable dialogue Bernice Blackstock: (to Katie Addyman) "If you were sorry, you wouldn't have snogged my man in the middle of the street. Trollop. It says that in the Bible, doesn't it Ashley?" Ashley Thomas: "I don't think it does." --- Bernice Blackstock: "You took your time." Rodney Blackstock: "Well I realised it was a typical Bernice emergency so... I meandered." Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes